We have previously shown that human lymphocytes can produce corticotropin (ACTH) and endorphin-like peptides. The lymphocyte-derived ACTH-like peptide was found to be antigenically, biologically and physicochemically similar to, if not identical with bona fide ACTH. In vito, this peptide was shown to be involved in a lymphoid adrenal axis. The major objectives of the present research are to: (1) purify and sequence the ACTH-like peptide; (2) structurally analyze a lymphocyte-derived immunoreactive thyrotropin (THS); 3) search for other lymphocyte-derived neuroendocrine hormone-like peptides; (4) determine whether the major histocompatability complex and hypothalamic hormones are involved in the production of these hormones, and (5) study in animal models and humans the involvement of these lymphocyte-derived hormone-like peptides in a putative regulatory circuit between the immune and neuroendocrine systems. These studies should definitively show whether lymphocytes produce neuroendocrine hormones and may demonstrate both a sensory and behavioral function for the immune system and neuroendocrine control of lymphocyte function. An understanding of this circuitry could lead to many new procedures for the detection, prophylaxis and therapy of human diseases.